


The Pit

by Syls Darkplace (sylsdarkplace)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Anal Gaping, Body Modification, Crying, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, M/M, Mindfuck, Objectification, Pain, Piercings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/Syls%20Darkplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen becomes a prospect in a motorcycle gang. One of his duties is being the club whore. For a spnkink-meme prompt: <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/84257.html?thread=31762977#t31762977">http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/84257.html?thread=31762977#t31762977</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pit

Jensen sat at the bar twisting the beer bottle back and forth between his fingers. There were ten men in the adjacent room deciding his fate. He almost prayed. If he believed there was a God, he would. He wasn’t sure he’d ever had that kind of faith. If he had, it was too long ago to remember.

He heard heavy footfalls outside and the door banged open. The guy was tall and lean, younger than the other club members – mid-twenties, Jensen figured. He wore a black leather vest with the club’s designation on the left breast. His dark hair was pulled back in a short pony tail, and he swept the tendrils that had escaped off his face as he looked around with curious fox-like eyes. He nodded at Jensen in acknowledgement and headed to the meeting room.

Jensen was amazed that he was there in the Iron Star’s clubhouse even being considered as a member. Just two days earlier, he’d met a guy in a bar in Amarillo. A really skeezy bar where no one cared that Jensen didn’t look a day over nineteen and hadn’t quite reached that mark yet. Jensen’s new drinking buddy rode a ’71 hardtail Harley and wore the Iron Star club colors. He told Jensen his name was Old Nick – “like the devil,” he’d said with a wicked grin. He was slim and blond with blue eyes, and yeah, devilish in a clever kind of way.

They got talking about motorcycles, and when Jensen revealed that he worked at a bike shop and had ’69 ironhead bobber that he’d rebuilt himself, Old Nick looked at him differently. There was respect there, and after a few more beers, Nick started telling him about the club – how it was like family, someone always had your back, you know? He didn’t know, but he wanted that. He needed it.

So now, he sat there nervously waiting to see if his life was about to begin.

The door to the meeting room opened and a crowd of leather and denim poured out. The men had grins on their faces and they surrounded him – patting him on the back and helping him put on a cut with the club colors and the word “prospect” on the back.

There was an old redneck behind the bar that got out a bottle of Jim Beam and shot glasses. “I’m Jimbo, kid, welcome to the Iron Stars,” he said. He wore a faded bandana around his balding head and threadbare Willie Nelson t-shirt with the sleeves cut off under his cut. He had a gray beard and a beer belly, but he looked friendly enough when he asked if Jensen was old enough to drink. “Not that it matters here,” he said and put a shot of whiskey in front of Jensen. Jensen downed the shot without a grimace, and Nick slapped his shoulder.

The club president, J.D., held out his hand. “Congratulations, kid, you’re a prospect,” he said in a gravelly voice. His brown eyes twinkled. “You’ve got a year to prove yourself to be valuable enough to become a member.”

Jensen shook his hand. “Thank you for giving me the chance.”

J.D. nodded. “Prospect is a lot of hard work. It’s all up to you now.”

“What exactly does that mean?” Jensen asked. “Prospect, I mean?” He realized he should have asked Nick more before – not that it would have mattered, he thought.

“Prospect is like a …” Nick was searching for the word.

“Internship,” the guy Nick had introduced earlier as Lindy said. He looked like a dumbass drunk with his mullet and stoner eyes, but Nick said the guy was a computer geek who’d dropped out of MIT.

“An internship,” Nick repeated. “That’s right. Everyone is your boss. Make yourself useful – tend bar, clean up around the clubhouse.”

“Put out,” Lindy said.

“Put out,” Nick echoed. “That’s an important one.”

Jensen’s stomach dropped. “Do what?” he asked.

The tall guy who’d come in last stepped closer, and J.D. held his hand up, palm out in a stop gesture. Jensen almost missed it with everything going on, but his mind was suddenly on high alert.

“It’s a traditional position,” Jimbo said. “See, women are … disruptive. Call us old-fashioned, sexist, Neanderthals, but you get women in here tendin’ bar and puttin’ out, and you end up with fightin’ and bad blood. That don’t happen with a hole.” The guy didn’t look so friendly then. There was something predatory in his eyes.

“A what?” Jensen asked. He knew his shoulders were hunched in a defensive posture, but he couldn’t help it. He’d had some weird propositions before, but if he was hearing this right, it was a whole new level of fucked up.

“Hole,” the tall guy said. “They want you to be the club whore.” The guy didn’t look predatory. He looked like a naturalist assessing a caged animal. J.D. glared at him, and the others went silent.

Jensen looked scanned the group. “Are you serious?” No one was smiling.

“Just for a year, kid,” Nick said. His fingers tightened on Jensen’s shoulder, and Jensen tensed. “Just while you prospect – to prove your commitment and loyalty.”

Jensen looked down at the floor instead of the faces surrounding him. _Had they been in that meeting room discussing this? How they all wanted to fuck him? This was what life came down to, wasn’t it – those at the top fucking those at the bottom?_ The others stood around quietly drinking.

“You don’t have to do it,” J.D. said. Jensen looked up but the flicker of hope died when the president continued. “You can take that cut off and walk away.”

Jensen’s chin came up and a muscle twitched in his jaw. Walking away wasn’t an option. He needed this club. “No,” he said. “I’ll do it.”

Jimbo poured another shot. “Good. Have another drink.”

Jensen reached past his shot glass and picked up the bottle. The men watched as he raised it to his lips and his throat worked – one, two, three long pulls. He couldn’t believe what he’d just agreed to. He’d blown a few guys, but he’d managed to avoid getting fucked till now. He knew he’d hate it at times, but if that was the price of admission, he’d just have to pay it. Jensen set the bottle down and coughed.

“Gentlemen, it’s time to go see Red,” said an older black guy who wore a huge grin.

“Who?” Jensen asked.

“That’s ‘Stache. He’s third in rank after J.D. and Jimbo,” Nick said as they all headed for the door.

“No, I mean Red,” Jensen said.

“Oh, Red … he’s sort of an honorary member of the club,” Nick said.

“Come on, kid,” Lindy said. “We’ll take my truck. You shouldn’t be ridin’ a bike tonight.”

“I’m fine,” Jensen said, although he realized he was feeling the effects of the whiskey as they approached Lindy’s old beat up Chevy. He got in the passenger seat. The truck smelled of weed and something less savory. Lindy handed him a bottle of vodka.

“Here, take the edge off,” Lindy said. The guy didn’t sound so much like a stoner now, Jensen thought. In fact, Lindy sounded clearheaded and determined. “It’s gonna be a long night.”

***

The group headed toward the door, but Jared grabbed J.D.’s arm. “What the fuck? There hasn’t been a hole in what? Ten, fifteen years?”

“What’s the matter, Jaybird? Pissed off that the kid’s willing to whore himself out or that you have to share him?”

Jared huffed. “Why are they going to Red’s?”

“Why don’t you come along and learn some things you didn’t learn growing up?” J.D. said.

Jared felt the urge to punch the grin off the man’s face. Instead, he picked up the bottle Jensen had drunk from and took a good long pull of it. Slamming it down on the counter, he followed J.D. out.

***

As Jensen got out of the truck, he had to grab the door to keep the ground from rising up and hitting him in the face. Lindy was there suddenly with an arm around his shoulders steering him toward the building with “tattoos” in red neon in the front window.

“I’m trashed,” Jensen mumbled.

“You’re conscious,” Lindy said. “That’s all that’s required, my friend.”

Jensen concentrated on navigating the steps, and hands from all around guided him through the door of the shop. He was surrounded by club members pulling his cut and t-shirt off, unbuckling his belt, and helping him out of his shoes. A low wall separated the waiting area from the area where Red worked. Jensen was corralled through a gate in the wall. Time seemed to speed up and slow down. His pickled brain couldn’t hold onto a thought for more than a second before some new stimuli caught and then slipslid away. He had a split second impression of a black vinyl covered table before the world did a somersault, and he was looking up at fluorescent light that kept spinning over his head. He squeezed his eyes shut to try to get the motion to stop.

Hands grabbed him and dragged him down the table. The vinyl caught on the skin of butt and shoulder blades, reminding him that he was naked. His legs were lifted and spread, and his heels were placed in cold metal brackets. _Stirrups, what the fuck?_ Something wrapped securely around his ankles and then tightened so he couldn’t move his feet.

“Wha’s going on?” he asked. He tried to raise his head, but it was heavy, and it felt like his brain was loose in his skull.

“All right,” a man said. “All of ya back in the waiting area. Let’s get him prepped, Trace.”

A woman with dark hair and cat-eye make-up leaned over Jensen and swabbed his chest with something cold. “Hi there, sweetie,” she said in a whiskey and caramel voice. “I’m Tracy, and I’m going to get you all set here. Just relax, and whatever you do, don’t move a muscle, okay? You’re manhood depends on it.”

“Damn, look at that,” one of the club members in the waiting area said. “Not a hair on that chest.”

“Right? Like a little girl.”

Jensen glanced over, and there they all stood with beers in their hands, watching.

“Forget about them,” the man to his right said. “Just you and me and Tracy here, and you are in our hands, okay?”

Jensen looked over at him. This must be Red, Jensen thought. He might have been a ginger once, but now he had a long gray braid hanging down his back and a sliver beard. He wore black latex gloves and held a tattoo gun.

“So, like Trace told ya, don’t move,” Red said. With that he leaned forward and pressed the needle just above Jensen’s left nipple. Jensen sucked in a breath but didn’t move – not until Tracy touched his cock. Jensen twitched. Red picked up the needle and frowned. “What’d I just tell you?”

“I, I …” Jensen almost swallowed his tongue then when Tracy smeared something soft and squishy over his balls and up the crack of his ass. His cock was filling, rising.

“She’s gotta shave ya,” Red said. “So hold still or you’ll lose a nut.”

“What, why … I …”

“Just hold still,” Red ordered. He continued tattooing while Tracy began shaving Jensen’s treasure trail and down around his now hard cock. There was a running dialogue from the peanut gallery – _gotta admit the boy’s packing, yeah yeah, it ain’t his dick I’m interested in, right? look at those lips, I’ll bet the ass is sweet and tight too ..._ He tried to tune it out, to let himself be distracted by the buzz and bite of the tattoo needle and the scrape of the razor.

“All right, done there,” Red announced as he swiped a cloth over the tattoo. “Now, then …” Jensen looked at his chest at what looked something like 37OH in an arch above his nipple. _Oh yeah … that, but that’s permanent_.

“Wait … fuck!” Jensen yelped at a sharp pinch to his right nipple. His entire body tried to jerk away from the unexpected pain.

“Shit,” Tracy cursed.

“Hold the fuck still,” Red growled.

“Hold on. I’ll hold him,” Nick said. Jensen saw him start through the gate, but he was elbowed aside by the tall guy who wore a scowl. His hair was out of the ponytail now, and hung down around his face and curled just above his broad shoulders. Jensen followed him with his eyes as he walked to the head of the table.

“Hey, man, I’m Jared,” he said. “Give me your hands."

Jensen swallowed the massive lump in his throat. He couldn’t do it. His feet were already tied down. He couldn’t just give over all control.

Jared leaned down, and Jensen felt vertigo at looking at him upside down. “Do you want to leave here with you junk intact?” Jared asked. “You do, right? So give me your hands.”

Jensen lifted his arms and Jared wrapped long fingers around his wrists, pulled them up over Jensen’s head, and pinned them to the table there.

“Now, breathe deep and slow. This is going to hurt, but you can handle it,” Jared said quietly. “He just clamped your nipple. He’s going to pierce it now.”

Jensen bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut as the needle slid through his flesh.

“Good,” Jared said. “That’s one. Now the other.”

Jensen could hear the others talking, but Jared’s voice was distracting him from their words. The other nipple was clamped, and it hurt more than the first as the needle punched through the nub.

“God, that looks so good,” Jared said. His voice had deepened. “So hot.” Jensen’s cock, which had wilted with the pain, twitched with interest. Jared chuckled as though he’d seen. “Forget about the others right now. Just you and me. Okay?”

Tracy wiped the remaining shaving cream from Jensen’s groin and crack. “All set, Red.”

“What?” Jensen blurted.

“Shh,” Jared said. He leaned closer, his lips right at Jensen’s ear and his hair falling over Jensen’s face. It smelled of sunshine and something animal, and Jensen’s cock continued to plump despite his apprehension. “Just two more,” Jared said. “Remember, don’t move.”

“Hold his balls up, Trace,” Red said. A soft hand lifted Jensen’s testicles and held them tight against his groin. His taint was swabbed with the chill of alcohol, and his erection died again.

“No, no, no,” he whispered.

“Shh, it’s going to happen, so don’t show fear,” Jared murmured in his ear.

The pinch of the needle made him go rigid that time, and he swallowed a whimper.

“Good boy,” Jared coached. “You’re doing so good. One more. Don’t give them the satisfaction of seeing your fear or pain.”

Jensen was trying. His life hadn’t been cushy. He was no stranger to fear or uncertainty or discomfort, but when Red grasped his cock, he almost lost it. He couldn’t prevent the whimper that escaped his throat. He heard laughter from the club members.

“Listen to that,” someone said. “You’d think we were having him castrated.”

“That’s still an option,” someone else said.

“Hush,” Jared hissed in his ear. “I mean it. Listen to me. If you want to survive this and become a member, you have to man up. Not another sound. Understand?”

Jensen clenched his jaw and gave a slight nod. He squeezed his eyes so tightly shut that he saw lights flashing. The needle slid into the slit of his cock and wormed its way through his flesh. He huffed quick shallow breaths through his nose. Jared held his wrists with one hand and stroked his throat with the other. Jensen sucked his lips between his teeth to keep from crying out, and Jared pressed his lips to Jensen’s ear, licked around the shell, and sucked on his earlobe to distract him. “Just focus on me,” he murmured as the ring followed the needle into the slit and through the flesh. “Remember, this was your decision. You chose to be the club’s whore, so do it right.”

“All right,” Red said. “Done. Let him lay there a minute. Don’t get up too fast.”

***  
Jared let Lindy get Jensen into the truck. He wanted to follow right behind, but then he saw J.D. coming out of Red’s place.

“Hey!” Jared yelled.

J.D. stopped and Jimbo hesitated, but J.D. waved him on. The others were getting on their bikes to follow Lindy’s truck.

“Why are you doing this?” Jared demanded.

“You heard what Jimbo said,” J.D. said calmly. “Having a hole is a good thing for the club. The guys have a ready way to work off a little stress without bringing women into the clubhouse.”

“You all bring women in all the time,” Jared said.

“That’s on party nights,” J.D. said. “You know what happens when we have girls come in to clean up the place or tend bar. Guys get attached or start posturing like a bunch of apes. There’s fights and grievances that I don’t need.”

Jared huffed. “That’s bullshit.”

“What the fuck do you care? You don’t even know that kid.”

Jared shook his head. “This is fucked up, man. You even bother finding out if he’s gay? If he’s ever been fucked or sucked a cock?”

“I don’t give a shit,” J.D. said. “He had an opportunity to turn it down. He didn’t. He’s an adult. He made a choice.” He turned away and started walking toward his bike.

“Some choice – put out or get out,” Jared said. He was right on his J.D.’s heels.

J.D. turned around and pointed a finger at Jared. “Do you know what your problem is? Huh? You are too soft-hearted. You know who you’re like?”

Jared didn’t give him chance to finish. He threw a punch that caught a glancing blow to J.D.’s jaw. The older man came back with a jab that bloodied Jared’s lip, but before they could go a second round, Jimbo was there pushing them apart.

“You!” He shoved Jared again. “Get on your bike and go home.” He didn’t bother waiting to see if Jared listened to him. He turned to J.D. “And you – that was out of line. What’s the matter with you?”

Jared could hear Jimbo giving J.D. hell as he walked away. He wiped the blood off his lip with the back of his hand and got on his bike. It had been a shitty week, and it was far from over.

 

***

Jensen had a vague recollection of stumbling from the tattoo shop and then being in Lindy’s truck. More vodka was poured down his throat. His chest and groin throbbed. Every time the truck hit a bump in the road, the pain behind his nuts was like a lightning bolt.

“I’m gonna puke,” Jensen said after about the hundredth or second time.

“Not in my truck you aren’t, Hole,” he said.

Jensen’s stomach flipped at the nickname. “It’s Jensen.”

Lindy’s chuckle was ugly. “Dude, are you really that drunk or are you in denial? You know what you signed up for, right? The night isn’t anywhere near over.”

“Seriously, you need to pull over,” Jensen said. He was reaching for the door handle before the truck stopped.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry. We’re here,” Lindy said as the truck stopped in front of the clubhouse.

Jensen opened the door and spilled out into the dirt. He went to his knees and vomited up vodka and whiskey and bile.

“Glad he got that up out here,” someone said.

Jensen was surrounded by the scuffed toes of motorcycle boots. Hands grabbed him under the arms and pulled him to his feet.

“Party’s just getting’ started, sweetheart,” Nick said on his right. Jensen was dragged up the front steps when he couldn’t keep his feet under him.

He felt like his groin was on fire. “Stop, stop, stop,” he begged. “Jesus, it hurts. Come on.”

“We get those jeans of ya and that’ll relieve the pressure,” MishMash said.

Jensen wasn’t sure how he’d gotten naked, but he was. The world was spinning around him, and it seemed to be nothing but hands and black leather and men’s voices. And then the world tipped. He was falling backward, but he wasn’t. There were hands on his arms and legs. He was looking up at the plywood ceiling where a fan turned lazily. Spinning and more spinning. More leather. A sofa. He was laid out along the back, and his legs were being forced apart and lifted.

Fingers gripped his hair and turned his head to side. The slick head of a cock dragged across his lips. He tried to turn his head away, but the cock slapped at his cheek. “Open up, Hole,” someone said. It’s not like he hadn’t sucked cock, but he wasn’t even sure who’s it was. Why he was here. _Oh yeah._ He opened up and the head was shoved in his mouth leaving slug trail of precome on his tongue.

His nipples and groin throbbed with pain, and he hardly noticed when something hard was pressed against his asshole, pushing in slightly. Then his insides were flooded with cold.

“Lube him up good,” someone said. “He’s gonna need it.”

“Squirt some in my hand.”

“Why, you gonna fist him?”

“For my cock, you ass.”

“Think we should wait for J.D. and Jimbo. They should have first shot.”

“Then they ought to be here.”

“Put your dick away, dude. They’re here.”

“J.D! Would you like to do the honors?”

“Hell, yeah,” the gruff voice said. “President gets the headaches; I ought to get the perks too. You waitin’ for a piece of this, Jimbo?”

“Nah, I want those sweet lips wrapped around my dick if Nick would get in line,” Jimbo said.

The cock withdrew from Jensen’s mouth and another was presented. This one hung below a heavy paunch and gray hair curled at the base. There was no introduction. It was shoved into his mouth, and a firm hand held his head as the thick meat began thrusting in and out of his mouth. J.D. gave him no more warning before his cock was forcing itself inside him. His body instinctively squirmed to get away from the intrusion and increased pain. Half a dozen hands grabbed him and held him immobile as J.D. prized himself deep into Jensen’s body.

“Fuck, that’s tight,” J.D. groaned. “Damn, bitch, I think you got a virgin hole here.” He pulled out before slamming back in, and Jensen whimpered around Jimbo’s cock. _This was happening. This was really happening, and he’d signed up for it. Not just once, but for a year. What hadn’t seemed real was all to. He didn’t know what he’d thought it would be like, but he wasn’t counting on this_.

Jensen couldn’t help struggling as Jimbo forced his cock deeper into his throat with each thrust, and every time J.D.’s groin made contact with the site of the piercing, it was like being stabbed with an ice pick. His muscles were screaming with the way J.D.’s cock was stretching them. Just when he thought it couldn’t get worse, when the sound of skin slapping skin and his gagging were drowning out the running commentary of the onlookers, someone touched his right nipple – rubbed and then pinched it. His body jerked convulsively, and Jimbo shoved deep into his throat and came. He held Jensen’s head down on his cock till he felt light headed. Jensen sucked in air and coughed when Jimbo let his cock slip free. A string of come hung from Jensen’s lip to the tip.

“Damn,” Jimbo said stepping back. “Don’t think I’ve had a blowjob like that since we were down at the Balinese.”

“Yeah,” J.D. said as he lost his rhythm and pushed deep into Jensen, rutting into his suddenly sloppy slick channel. “Kid could be a pro.” He withdrew his cock. “Look at that. Closes right up. All that jizz inside.”

Jensen heard J.D. zip up. “All right, guys. Have at it, and remember, no money shots. Fill the bitch up. Stache and High, you’re up.”

A long black cock slapped Jensen on the cheek. “Open up, bitch. Daddy’s home,” Stache said. The head pushed into his mouth, prying his jaw wide open. “Damn, but you do look good with cock in your mouth.”

Another dick pushed into his ass. It wasn’t as big as J.D.’s, or maybe Jensen’s muscles were fatigued, but High made up for size with a brutal pace and impact. His fingers dug into Jensen’s hips where he held him in place. “Stop trying to get away, little whore,” the man whined. The guy was tall, gaunt and had a voice that raised the hairs on Jensen’s neck.

“Might as well get used to being on your back with your legs spread,” someone said.

“Or bent over.”

“Or on your knees.”

There was laughter, but Jensen was just trying to catch his breath. Fortunately, High got off quick. Stache was more leisurely. He seemed to enjoy trying to get his dick a little farther down Jensen’s throat with each thrust. He was slow and careful, like he could open up the passageway with some encouragement.

“That’s right, baby,” he cooed. “Yeah, open up for daddy. Gotta swallow it all, huh? Yeah, yeah. Oh, man, gonna train you up right. Be the best little cockslut in Texas. Ah, fuck,” he moaned as come pulsed down Jensen’s throat.

“Get out of the way, High. What are you doin’ marinating your dick in there?” someone said.

“You have such a rarified sense of humor, Peg,” High said as he withdrew. Jensen winced at the sting.

“Fuck you, High. Let me at that bitch,” Peg said. He gripped Jensen’s right thigh as he lined up his cock. A guy on the couch beside Jensen started to play with Jensen’s nipples. He had dark hair and sky-blue eyes that seemed curious like he was testing Jensen’s pain response. Jensen tried to push his hands away, but the guy just smiled and nodded at someone out of Jensen’s line of sight. Lindy grabbed Jensen’s hands and held them over his head.

“They’re pretty aren’t they, Mish?” Lindy said.

“Gorgeous,” the guy said with a wicked smile. “I’ll bet their sore too, huh?”

“Stop it,” Jensen said.

“You don’t give orders, Hole,” MishMash said. “You take orders.”

Peg shoved his cock into Jensen’s ass. The pain had Jensen trying to roll into a ball. Peg chuckled. “Now that’s a cock, sweetheart. Say hello to my little friend.”

“Ah, fuck!” Jensen yelled. “Stop.”

“I think you need a dick in your mouth, sweetheart,” MishMash said. “Ol’ Nick, would you oblige the whore with a plug for that hole?”

“Absolutely,” Nick said. MishMash forced Jensen’s face toward Nick and put pressure on the hinge of his jaw. Nick fed his cock into Jensen’s mouth. They held Jensen’s head still as Nick fucked him. Jensen’s lips were beginning to feel swollen and abraded, but it was nothing compared to his groin where the battering of his rim and the jarring of the new piercings was almost more than he could take.

Peg was fucking him steady and slow. He took Jensen’s soft cock and began stroking the shaft. He avoided the piercing and tried to tease an erection of Jensen. Peg changed the angle of his thrusts, and it felt like his cock was jabbing at Jensen’s cock from the inside. It made his dick twitch and begin to fill in Peg’s hand.

“Yeah, there you go, slut,” he said. “Knew it. Come on, come on. Show us what a slut you are. Just need a big cock in your ass, a real man to show you what you need.”

 _No, not that. He wasn’t that. He didn’t want this. He didn’t enjoy it_. Jensen tried to squirm away again, but there were too many hands and cocks holding him in place. Pressure was building right there in that spot, his balls were heavy, drawing up, and he came. Come spurted out around the piercing, and he fought MishMash enough to pull away from Nick’s cock and cry out.

Peg chuckled. “What’d I tell ya? Knew you wanted it. Slut.” He started to pound Jensen’s ass and lasted only a couple of moments until he was spilling his seed inside Jensen’s gut. Nick replaced Peg and finished off in Jensen’s ass.

“Who’s left?” Nick asked.

“Me, Lindy, and Jaybird,” MishMash replied. “Turn him over.”

Nick, MishMash, and Lindy were the only ones left at the couch. The others had wandered off to the bar and were watching from there. The three wrestled Jensen onto his stomach, feet on the floor, bent over the back of the couch.

“Kid’s fucked up,” Lindy said.

“I’m using his hole,” MishMash said.

“Me too,” Lindy said.

Jensen was bent in the middle. His already upset stomach was doubled over and pressed against the back of the couch. His sore nipples rubbed against the leather as he was shoved a forward and pulled back onto MishMash’s cock. The biker’s fingers pressed bruises into his ass cheeks when he wasn’t slapping them a rosy red. It seemed to go on and on. He wasn’t sure when MishMash came and Lindy took his place, but Lindy fucked him hard and fast – dumping yet another load into Jensen’s belly. He let his dick slip from Jensen’s aching hole and stepped back with a low whistle.

“Damn, look at that gaping maw,” he said. “Not a drop leaking out.”

“Where’s he keep all that jizz?” Nick asked.

Lindy let out a high giddy laugh. “He’s not a hole, man. He’s a bottomless pit.”

“That’s it – Pit,” J.D. said. “You got a year to fill Pit up, men.”

“We’ll do our best,” Jimbo grumbled.

“All right, Jaybird,” Lindy said. “You’re up to bat.”

***

Jared had been leaning against the wall nursing a beer and watching his friends take turns with the new prospect. He drained the dregs of the bottle and pushed away from the wall. He set the empty bottle on bar and approached the couch. The kid didn’t so much as twitch when Jared touched his shoulder. He just hung there over the back of the couch like a ragdoll. He let his fingertips trail down Jensen’s spine to his tailbone. Lindy was right. The kid’s ass was fucked wide open. It was red and puffy. The skin around the guiche piercing was swollen.

“I think I’d like to clean him up first,” Jared said. He lifted Jensen enough to get a shoulder under him, and picked him up in a fireman’s carry. He headed toward the back hallway.

“Fastidious,” High mocked. “Like a cat.”

MishMash snorted.

“Hey!” J.D. yelled.

Jared turned to look at the club president. “You fuck him here or he’s your responsibility, understand? You take him to your room, and he’s yours to train.”

Jared huffed and grinned. “Fine.” He turned away.

“I’m not fucking around!” J.D. shouted at his back.

***

Jensen was hoping that Jared put him down before he vomited again. The shoulder pressing into his gut was really not helping stave that possibility off nor was swinging upside down. He swore to himself to not drink like that again – even if a gangbang was on the agenda. He just wanted the world to stop spinning and swaying.

Jared eased him down in a shower stall and Jensen’s knees nearly buckled. Jared steadied him. “Hold on to the rail here while I get undressed.” He placed Jensen’s hand on a grab-bar. Jared shrugged his cut off and pulled his t-shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor. Jensen managed to ease himself to his knees without falling and watched Jared take his boots and jeans off. He was beautiful – acres of golden skin stretched over a tall lean frame. If Jensen had met him even a day before, he’d have hit on him.

“What are you doing?” Jared asked when he saw Jensen on his knees.

“Just, just let me blow you,” Jensen said.

“Hey, no,” Jared said. He pulled Jensen to his feet. “We’re just taking a shower. Come on.”

Jared turned the water on and adjusted the temperature. Jensen leaned back against the wall as Jared lathered them both up with detached efficiency, but when he stepped back after rinsing Jensen off, there was heat in his eyes. It made Jensen’s chest ache, and for the first time, he felt ashamed.

“Why’d you agree to this?” Jared asked.

Jensen looked away. “I need it.”

“To be a slut?”

“No, to, to belong … somewhere,” he said. He couldn’t explain. His was drunk and his head was fucked up. “You can’t understand.”

Jared’s brow knitted. “Because I belong?”

Jensen nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“He, J.D., he made you my … whatever. You have to deal with me,” Jensen said.

Jared smirked. “You think that’s a burden?” he asked. “J.D. is an asshole.” He laughed when he saw Jensen’s surprise. “He’s my dad, and if he wants me to train you, I will. I’ll show him.”

Jensen wasn’t sure what that meant, but he didn’t feel better about any of it. “You should fuck me,” he said.

“Jensen.” Jared frowned.

“Please,” Jensen said. He turned his back to Jared and leaned on the wall for support. He put his forehead on his arm. “Fuck the others out of me.”

There was a pause during which Jensen thought Jared would turn him down. “Hold on,” Jared said. He stepped out of the shower a moment. “We need some more lube,” he said. Jensen heard the click of the cap and a wet squelch. Jared wrapped his left arm around Jensen and put his hand flat over Jensen’s abs to hold him in place as he lubed his cock and lined up. “Tell me if you can’t take it.” The rim of Jensen’s ass stung as the head of Jared’s cock opened him back up, and he was surprised at the long, slow slide as it filled him.

***

“Oh holy fuck,” Jared murmured as he sank into the silky crush of Jensen’s body. He pressed a kiss to the back of Jensen’s neck and licked the water from his skin as he began to rock in short, gentle rolls of his hips. Jensen let out a quiet sound. “Okay?” Jared asked.

“Yeah,” Jensen answered, but his voice quavered.

“You’re doing so well, Jen,” Jared said. He felt Jensen’s breath hitch in his chest. “It’s okay to let it out now.

Jensen’s body shook as he began to sob in Jared’s arms. A small smile pulled at Jared’s lips. Tension pooled in his groin.

“Such a good boy,” Jared said. “Make all the noise you want. No one can hear you but me.”

 

-30-

  


 

 


End file.
